Hismario123
Hismario123 is an Australian YouTuber who makes videos related to QNAME, The Fall 2018, Talk Shows, and plays Steam Games. History 2011-2012 He made all of his videos in Windows Live Movie Maker. Some of his slideshows, were special and took a lot of effort to do. It was intended for you to feel like you are watching gameplay of someone playing a game called Lego Angry Birds. All of the future installments were just pictures of Lego Angry Birds. 2013 In 2013, Hismario123 found out about this game called Garry's Mod. Garry's Mod 13 was about to come out and everyone was excited. Before then you had to go to the offical Garry's Mod website to get add-ons but now you can get them straight from the steam workshop! Hismario123 thought it would be a good idea to port some of his favorite addons to the new version of Garry's Mod! Some worked perfectly fine while some just crashed your game. Some people liked them while some people hated them. People started complaining on Facepunch about Hismario123 and that all lead up to him to stop doing that. Now he doesn't do that anymore. Around this time Hismario123 started to make gaming videos for his channel. Mainly on Minecraft. This got people watching. He would make mod reviews, lets plays and so much more! 2014-2015 In the year 2014, Hismario123 created a team of people. This was called Team Xtreme. He started to do this series called Xtreme Thoughts. Almost straight away there was drama in the group and ended up to a member of the team deleting every video on the channel. Hismario123 then continued Xtreme Thoughts on his channel for another 4 episodes before it ended. He did it along with a new series, Lotso And Petal Afternoons. They both ended with a final episode that connected up with a series Hismario123 had been doing since the start, Mario And Luigi Is Back. 3 months later, Hismario123 started a new series called The Hismario123 Show. He never continued the series until later in the year. In the span of the first and second episode, Hismario123 had started 2 new series on his channel called, Terraria Saturdays and Pixelmon Sundays. The most popular one was the Pixelmon series. In November, Hismario123 went to Japan for a holiday and instead of his normal content, he uploaded vlogs. These vlogs showed his trip in Japan. In Japan, he made the second episode of The Hismario123 Show. This one went for half an hour. After he came back he continued his Terraria and Pixelmon content and uploaded a new series, Darts. Darts never kicked off however and there is only one episode out. 2016-2019 He continued gaming videos until August of 2016. In August, he made a new series called Toonamations. This was based off TheOdd1sOut's kind of content. People hated Toonamations a lot. He would get at least 3 dislikes per video. This is when his channel went down hill. He then made a commentary video in the style of LeafyIsHere. People hated it too but he continued. Both of the videos are now taken down. After this he took a 3 month break from October to December of 2016. In this break he was working on revamping the channel. He made a couple videos in that time. He started a new series called The Little Pencil and continued The Hismario123 Show after a failed reboot of the series. He came back on the 17th of December to then upload almost everyday. The Hismario123 Show Episode 3 came out and it was 1 hour long. The next thing was The Little Pencil Episode 1: The Pencil Menace as a Star Wars thingo. He then continued those 2 series into 2017. He also made 2 failed series' called, The Rise 2017 and .mp4. Both of them failed and season 1 of The Little Pencil had just ended. At this time he started work on The Hismario123 Show Episode 10. While he was working on that he tried to get people to start work on The Little Pencil Season 2. He got a couple people on board but most people just left the project. This lead to him cancelling The Hismario123 Show until further notice to start work on The Little Pencil Season 2. He started The Little Pencil Season 2 off with a bang as an Easter Special. This episode is currently the longest episode to date. This episode was meant to fix up plot holes from season 1 and continue from where season 1 left off. He started making the episodes and took a couple breaks off the series. In one of the breaks he scrapped the original 10th episode of The Hismario123 Show and started work on a brand new one. This one was a parody of Take On Me. This episode was called Take On Memes. He ended off Season 2 of Mario And Luigi Is Back while starting up, Not Your Grammar Sucks, QNAME and launched Mario and Luigi is Back Season 3 on February 7, 2018. He ended The Little Pencil Season 2 with a dramatic ending and has started Free Steam Trash and The Hismario123 Talk Show. Now Hismario123 mainly focuses on QNAME and Regular Hismario123 now. Controversy 'Garry's Mod Addons' Hismario123 back in 2013, started to re-upload old, sometimes broken Garry's Mod addons to his Steam Workshop, the thing was, he didn't make any of them. He later apologized on his second channel, Herluigi456 3 years later. 'Berd' It is said that at some point within 2017, Hismario123 joined the Berd discord server, and got banned for pointing out a flaw within the rules of the server. 'TimTom's Hangout' At some point after the Berd situation, Hismario123 lost his Janitor role in the TimTom discord server. It isn't stated why, but he did make an apology on Twitter for what he had done, but before that, he had made a post about something that went on. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011